The invention relates to an apparatus for processing the hydrocarbon product obtained from a catalytic reforming reaction.
This reaction generally takes place in at least one reforming reactor in the presence of a catalyst and under suitable working conditions. The product emerging from the final reactor may be cooled or subjected to other treatments before being passed to the reformate separation process and the production of hydrogen.